A Song of Winter and Summer
by Hypnosys
Summary: El invierno de hace nueve años Renly descrubrio la verdadera razon de que las estaciones cambien de una manera tan aleatoria. "cuando el amor de dos personas es tan fuerte como para alcanzar a los dioses, asi mismo su calidez alcanzará todos los rincones de la tierra llevando con esto el verano al mundo" Loras/Renly, Slash, T por lenguaje un poco fuerte.


Era un día frío en King's Landing, pero eso no era sorpresa, hace unos meses que entraron en invierno, sin embargo con la guerra, las batallas, las traiciones apenas y quedaba tiempo para quejarse por el frío mientras tratabas de salvar tu pellejo y matar a unos cuantos en el proceso.

Pero esto no siempre fue así, Loras recuerda el invierno anterior, hace nueve años, no habia guerra que te distrajera del frío pero aun asi en la memoria de Loras son días calidos, no por el clima obviamente, si no por los recuerdos de el.

.

.

.

_-Y que aprendiste hoy en tu clase con Pycelle?- Pregunto un joven rubio a su amigo moreno mientras tomaban un descanso de su entrenamiento de batalla._

_-No se porque te interesa oir esas tonterías, sus clases mas que de historia, son leyendas absurdas, en especial la de hoy, me niego a repetir esa estupidez- El joven moreno se veía enfadado por la mención de su clase y eso solo podía significar para el rubio que tenía que ser una historia de amor, el moreno siempre se ponía así cuando se trataba de ese tipo de historias._

_-Vamos Renly cuentame, sus clases siempre son interesantes, lastima que yo no pueda asistir a elllas- En verdad era una lastima para Loras, a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de Renly no se podían ver tan seguido como Loras quisiera, solo en los entrenamientos de batalla y la hora que Renly tenia para descansar despues de estos._

_-Podría hablar con mi hermano para que te de permiso aunque no seas de la familia real- A Loras de verdad le hubiera gustado eso, sin embargo sabía que no era apropiado, especialmente cuando al escuchar historias de amor la unica persona que venía a su mente era Renly._

_-No creo que sea prudente molestar al rey solo por un capricho mío, ademas te tengo a ti para que me cuentes las historias, anda si?- Sabía que Renly no podría resistirse a su cara de suplica, era demaciado bondadoso._

_-Esta bien, pero despues no me reclames que fue una perdida de tiempo- Sabía que iba a aceptar, siempre lo hacía sin importar lo tonta que le pareciera la historia- El anciano empezó a contarme acerca de los peligros del invierno, de las cosas malas que pasan, de la falta de alimento y las barbaridades que se hacían para conseguirlo, pero le dije que eso era algo aburrido, ya he vivido tres inviernos y mientras este aqui en el sur no es tan malo y que siempre estaba el para predecir cuando viene y se va el invierno. Entonces el como venganza, o eso supongo, me empezo a contar una leyenda llamada los corazones que derriten...-_

"_**En los tiempos de la noche larga westeros era un lugar frio y sin esperanza, algunos piensan que la todo termino cuando se unieron hombres y niños contra los caminantes blancos, pero en realidad no fue así, la gente ya no tenía esperanza, no había nadie que quisiera enfrentarse con ellos, especialmente cuando pudieran tener la forma de el padre o la madre que te arrebataron, nadie se atrevío jamas a luchar contra ellos, sin embargo los antiguos dioses se apiadaron de ellos y accedieron a ayudarles, sin embargo debían obtener algo a cambio, la humanidad tenia que ofrecer a cambio amor, no que todos se amaran como si fueran hermanos, los dioses sabían que eso era imposible, simplemente un amor tan fuerte que pudiera derretir el frio invierno y con ello los caminantes blancos pudieran ser derrotados, sin embargo este amor escogido por los dioses al igual que las estaciones debe de terminar y uno de los dos debe fallecer al terminar el verano. Por generaciones los dioses han tomado el amor que los amantes elegidos les dan durante el verano y se han regocijado aun mas con el dolor del amante que queda solo durante el invierno"**_

_-... En conclusión los antiguos dioses son unos desgraciados hijos de puta y por eso ahora tenemos a los nuevos-_

_-Sabes yo creo que en realidad el invierno es mas bien como una especie de luto cuando uno de los dos muere, como si los dioses quisieran que todos compartieran la tristeza de su corazon al igual que comparten la calidez cuando los dos se aman- Le dijo Loras a Renly mientras miraba hacia el horizonte a ningun punto en particular._

_-No creo que el amor de dos personas pueda calentar y mucho menos cambiar el clima, te dije que era una historia tonta- Dijo Renly sin darle importancia al asunto._

_-Por supuesto que si puede calentar! Incluso en los dias mas frios el pensar en la persona que amas hace que tu cuerpo se llene de vida- Loras se dio cuenta muy tarde del error que cometío, se suponía que no debía mostar sus sentimientos, al menos Renly no sabía que eran por el- Q-quiero decir eso es lo que cantan los bardos._

_-Estas enamorado? No puede ser posible, dime su nombre, haré que le corten la cabeza, se supone que debes ser mi mejor amigo y quedarte a protegerme, por eso recibimos el entrenamiento juntos. Ahora quieres largarte con alguna estupida chica de la corte, no lo puedo permitir- Renly sonaba como un novio celoso, Loras sabía que era simplemente por temor a perder su amistad y habilidades de lucha y no por las razones que el deseaba pero aun asi no podía evitar sentirse feliz por la reaccion de su amigo._

_-Tranquilizate Renly, no estoy enamorado de ninguna estupida chica de la corte ni de alguna estupida chica en Tyrell, para ser mas precisos no estoy enamorado de ninguna estupida chica del mundo- Estaba enamorado del estupido chico frente a el, el hermano menor del rey._

_-Mas te vale que sea cierto, porque eschame bien- Renly tomo a Loras de los hombros y lo acerco a su rostro para que pudiera ver la seriedad con la que le hablaba- Tu solo me debes de servir a mi entidendes?-_

_Loras no pudo resistir mas, tenía la boca de Renly a solo unos centimetros de la suya y su mirada se perdía en el infinito de los ojos color chocolate del moreno y simplemente se dejo llevar, beso a Renly, sabía que no había nadie mas en los alrededores y junto su cuerpo con el de Renly para que pudiera sentir su calor, ese que hacia el invierno agradable, Loras esperaba que con esto Renly creyera que el amor de verdad puede crear calor._

_-Solo te sirvo a ti my Lord, en cuerpo y alma, para luchar o para amar, simplemente soy tuyo- Si lo iban a matar por esto almenos deseaba morir sabiendo que le confeso a Renly lo que sentía por el, ahora ya estaba preparado para los gritos, golpes y sentencia de muerte por parte de Renly._

_-Tonto si alguien te ve haciendo eso te podrian llevar lejos de mi y te acabo de decir que te tienes que quedar a mi lado-Se separo de Loras a una distancia prudente y tomo su espada y su casco que estaban tirados en el suelo- Si te hace feliz tal vez nos podemos frecuentar asi, pero jamas en publico-_

_-Como usted desee my lord- Le dio a Renly una sonrisa que lo hacía parecer un niño con un arma nueva, estaba tan feliz que quería bailar, cantar, reir y llorar._

_-Pero..-Oh no, los "peros" siempre estropean todo, porque no simplemente se quedo callado-... y que pasa si fueramos nosotros a quien eligen los dioses, en la leyenda no decia nada sobre que tenian que ser hombre y mujer, que tal si nos eligen a nosotros?-Renly se veía tan tierno siendo inseguro, le daban unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y asegurarle que todo estaba bien._

_-No te preocupes, pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte-_

_._

_._

_._

Ahora este invierno le calaba hasta los huesos, sin embargo ya se sentia asi desde mucho antes de que llegara el inverno, desde que su unico amor se había marchado de su lado y ahora lo unico en lo que puede pensar es que Renly tenía razón.

-Los dioses son unos desgraciados hijos de puta-

* * *

Gracias por leer, este fanfic esta dedicado para mi amigo lalo que me pidio que escribiera una historia de Renly y Loras en su juventud y lo termine algo triste para que sufriera Muajajaja, espero no causar inconvenientes, si te gusto u odiaste la historia osi tal vez me quieres decir tu opinion acerca de la historia me puedes dejar un review :D


End file.
